Chasing After You Chapter 1
by heybee13
Summary: This is a human version of the twilight saga. Bella Swan is a clumsy senior in high school. Life seems absolutely ordinary, just the way she likes it.Until one day her once bland world is flipped upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Finally! It was the last day of school before March break. I had been waiting for this day ever since we got back from winter break! I guess that's just me in a nutshell. Bella Swan, the straight A student who didn't want to be at school.I finished packing my backpack and headed down stairs. As usual, my house was quiet. My father ,Charlie was head of the Forks police department. He always left early and returned late leaving me plenty of time by myself in the quiet of our cozy home.

Grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the kitchen table, I sped out the door. I wasn't late, yet. The weather in Forks was always crummy to say the least and one of my biggest fears was crashing my beloved truck. Even though she has probably seen more terrible tragedy in her years , I wanted to keep her my truck and hopping in I started my commute to Forks High School. As I pulled in to my usual parking spot I noticed my friends weren't in our common meeting place. Every day without fail my faithful group awaited my arrival at the benches under the willow tree, but today they weren't there. I got out of my truck and walked over to "The Spot". Looking around, not one the faces I was looking for could be found. The bell for class would probably ring soon enough so I decided to head to my first class. Biology. After sitting in my seat and slowly getting tired of my teacher watching me over his book, I went fishing in my backpack for my ipod. Pulling it out and placing my headphones in my ears.I searched through my immense music library . As I cranked Clocks by Coldplay up to the loudest volume possible to the point where I couldn't hear anything,I noticed small groups of my classmates entering the room. As the teacher took his place at the front of the class, i decided I would take a break from my jams till later. I looked around the class to see that my lab partner and one of my best friends Edward Cullen still wasn't in class. Just as I finished that thought he walked in the room, making a B line straight to the teacher's desk, muttering a few words I couldn't hear.

He looked over and me and winked as I glared at him , running a hand through his russet hair and walked out the door. Like me Edward wasn't the biggest fan of school and still got good grades, at least when de decided to show up to was my only friend in this class and he knew it . I needed him to be my bodyguard. All the other girls in this class either hated my guts or was envious of me. Practically every girl at Forks High School was head over heels for the infamous Edward Cullen. To be honest I didn't blame them. Other than his lucious brown locks, peirceing emrald eyes and chiseled….. everything was also one of the smartest kids in school, Harvard bound and filthy rich. It was almost impossible not to have any non platonic feelings for this boy, I understood that but still I didn't feel that way. Edward was a great guy but could be a player without him even knowing it.

As the bell rang, I sped out of class with all my books and phone in hand. I dialed his number impatiently while trying to balance my elephant sized Biology text book in one arm. As I waited and the phone rang, I tripped on something invisible. Falling to the ground I thought ," _**This is it. All students of Forks High School will soon see how much of a clumsey loser Bella Swan is"**_ Before falling to my defeat, I was caught. Saved by some strong arms and a body reeking of cheap cologne. I looked up to see him. Jacob one person I really did not want to see today. Edward and I were seniors, Jacob was a junior. They were always competing over everything. The spot as captain of the football , basketball and wrestling team, and of course me. Jacob Black was notorious for his terrible pickup lines. Edward was the one who had to deflect his flirtatious notions from my unsuspecting didn't have any other feelings for my than friendship but it was quite the site to witness him defend me from poor Jacob.

" Whoa Bella, where's the fire" Jacob said with a cocky grin on his face

" Nowhere Jacob, and if you will excuse me I have better things to do than share friendly banter with you" I said a little more harsh than I meant to

" Geez, someone is in a bad mood, you're acting like you didn't you fall into my arms" He said, the smile on his face only getting bigger

" I tripped, anyway thanks Jacob" I said dryly ending the conversation and walking away.

As I put the phone back up to my ear, I was assaulted by deep throaty .

" Is something funny Mr Cullen" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Actually something is Mrs Swan" He said in between chuckles

" Oh, well please inlighten me" I said sarcastically.

" When are you just going to tell the kid, you're not interested in him Bella" He asked with a slight tone of accusation in his voice.

" I don't know Edward, anyway this isn't about me….."

" Oh so then who is is about" He retorted

" You! You left me in Biology class all alone. I had to fend of all the mean girls" I said mimicking a fake pout on my face, hoping that I had someone made him feel guilty through the phone.

" Poor Bella ! Anyway if you must know I on the stage with the group" He said

" Why" I said

" If you want to find up come on up" He said daring me

.

 **Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story, if you did please leave a comment down below! :)**

 **(PS: CLOCKS BY COLDPLAY IS MY JAM SONG, HAD TO INCLUDE IT !**


	2. Chasing After You Chapter 2

AN: **Back at it again with a new chapter. Thank you for** **all the amazing feedback I got on the last chapter, I hope you love this one as much as you loved the last one**

 **NOW FOR REVIEW SHOUTOUTS FROM LAST CHAPTER**

 **Thank you too Rosalinex5 and kat2335 for adding my story to their favourites, hope you see this !**

 **Another BIG thank you too bhavya202goswami for her review on the story ( thanks again guuurl:)**

 **Now on with the story !**

Edward Point Of View

I sat still waiting for the wrath and storm that was Bella Swan to erupt through the door. I knew I should have texted her or something before I came on the stage. But what was I supposed to do. One of my best friends Jasper Hale had offered me the opportunity to chill on the stage during the charity spring dance they held. Being a senior in high school, these kind of events seemed overrated and , redundant at this point. Our school was always having fund raising events to raise money for things like field trips, technology and graduation but nothing ever changed. The school still seemed run down and …. Poor.

My train of though was soon interrupted by a thumping beat and a song I knew all to well. One of my favorites ever

"Look, If you had, one shot, or one opportunity" I said with the song and pointed to Jasper

" To seize everything you ever wanted , in one moment" He said and pointed back at me

" Would you capture it, or just let it slip" We both sang together

Bella POV

As I stormed down the hallway, steam fuming out of my ears , not minding the poor freshmen I had run into along the way finally found the door that led to the stage. As I placed my hand on the door knob , prepared to give Edward any anger I had ever store into me in the last 17 years of my life, I heard it. Edward's favorite song. When he first got his Volvo for his birthday ( lucky bastard) it's the only song he would play. Along with the song came a series of banging and thumping. I cracked the door open to peer in, scared for my own safety. In the small crack I saw one of the funniest sites I have ever seen. Edward on both knees, eyes closed, air guitaring in the center of the room, completely immersed in the music. Hair glistening in the glare of the overhead lights, he looked like he belong there, like a rockstar.

I stepped in, making sure to close the door quietly behind me to not disturb the show evolving in front of me. It was my turn.

"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment" I belted out as the two of them stared at me mouths open

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime

You better lose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go (go)

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime (yo)

" What is all that noise"

I reconized the voice. It was my best friends Alice. She was sitting on a couch in the corner and emmerged from the dark corner followed by my other best friends Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet.

" That would be my amazing cover of Eminem's classic Lose Yourself"

" Still listenning to Eminem are we Edward ? At least it's rap music" Said Emmet with a mock tone of discust.

" Oh sorry, I don't worship Kanye , Drake , Lil Dwayne…" Edward started

" Wait ? What did you say Edward, Lil Dwayne, do you mean Lil Wayne ?!" Emmett said with a look a look of amusement and shock on his face

" Ya whatever …." Edward said looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world.

Before more teasing could commence , a giant heard of students entered the autoriaum, which we used for dances and assembly's.

" Looks like the party is about to get started, I should return to my post" Jasper said as he returned to the mish mash dj table the parent council had set up.

The whole situation was ridiculous. I was a grade 12 student was about to graduate , skipping class to chill with my friends on the stage behind the auditorium, listening to Eminem.

" Bella … are you listening" Alice said as she snapped her fingers in front of my face

" Oh sorry, Alice, what's up" I apologized

" I was just talking to Rosalie and we have concocted the most amazing idea ever for spring break!" She beamed

" Oh no Alice , please not another party" I pleaded

Alice was the queen of parties. For winter break she hosted a weekend at her parents cottage up north and invited a whole village. Literally. Everyone in that town was at the party.

"Oh no dear Bella, Alice and I propose we go skating!"

Greaaaaaaaat.

 **Again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed , also what do you all think of Edward PoV let me know down below, anyway till the next time**

 **Ps : Lose yourself my Eminem is my ' GET PUMPED SONG !' LOL XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's again, I am back. Tell a friend :)**

 **Hello my dearest readers, hope you enjoyed my last chapter which was mostly a filler for what is about to happen at the skating rink . Be prepared it get's interesting**

 **Anyway, let the fun begin !**

I can't believe I agreed to this. . ! I don't do anything athletic period. Not only for my safety but for the safety of everyone around me . The look on Charlie's face when I told him I was going skating was down right hilarious.

After I got home from school yesterday I skipped homework entirely, saying that it's march break I have a whole week to catch up on my reading of " How To Kill A Mockingbird" I was fuming.I could careless if my friends see me fall on my ass, they're basically my family, but the surrounding unsuspecting strangers…. I don't know how I feel about scrubbing every dish in the sink still on my cloud of anger, I heard Charlie come through the door.

" Im home ! " he yelled probably expecting to hear my response from upstairs

" Hi dad" I said flatly, making sure not to target my anger at Charlie.

" What's wrong Bells ? " Charlie said walking into the kitchen with a look of concern creasing his face

" Im going skating tomorrow with my friends" I sighed giving in. I didn't bother to ask him, knowing he would insist that I go, maybe even camp out the night before.

" You're what !" a look of pure excited shock on his face , almost like a child finding out that they were going to _Disneyland_ from their parents.

" You heared what I said " My tone dripping with disappointment and grief.I was hoping that he would ban me from going, lock me in my tower like house for the remainder of the weekend.

" Do you even have skates?" he said

My mood brightened instantly. I felt a grinch like smile creep up on my face. If I didn't have skates I couldn't go.

"NO. 'T" I said excitedly, You're a genius Dad

I kissed him on the cheek and ran up to my room, already planning my _Netflix_ lineup for the weekend.I ran up to my room to dig through my backpack, to find my phone.

 _Sorry can't go skating tomorrow :(_

I texted to Alice hoping that the extra sad face would add to my fake emotion.

 _What?! Why? :( :(_

She responded.

 _I don't have skates_

It was at that moment my phone blew up with several sad emoticons until finally my worst nightmare happened. Alice was calling me. I have never pushed the ignore button so fast in my damn called 5 more times, all of which I ignored until finally I heard Charlie knock on my door

" Umm Bella…" He said gingerly peeking into the room

" Yes Dad " I said keeping my eyes on my phone, just in case Alice called again.

" Alice is on the phone for you" He said

Charilie handed me the phone a look of reluctance on his face.I grab the phone from his hand and hung up the phone as quickly as possible.

" Bella, why would you do that ? " A look of hurt on his face. I was 75% sure that my dad loved Alice more than he loved me.

" Trust me dad, it's for the best" I said shaking my head.

" Ok" He shrugged reluctantly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

For the a-millionth time that day my phone rang. But this time I was receiving a call from Edward Cullen .

" Hello"

"Uhh Bella?" Edward said slight panic in his voice

" Yes Edward "

" Do you love me "

" What ?!"

" Bella, if you love me please come skating tomorrow "

" Good job Edward, keep this up and she might agree to come and then I won't have to hurt you" Alice said in the background.

" Edward …"

" Please if you don't she's gonna ….!"

And then the phone broke off. Stunned and feeling slightly guilty kept my final decision. There is no way I would go skating tomorrow.

EPOV

Alice reached for the phone and hung it twin sister, disregarding her tiny size was a tyrant. Alice never took no for an answer and that was one of the things I loved most about my sister. So there she sat, on my chest holding my wrists down with one arm and tickling me with the other.

" Alice stop" I yelled gasping for air

" You wish, she pulled back and paused for a moment, you know what, I will" she said

"You will!" I said surprise in my voice

" If you tell me your biggest secret, tell me who you're crushing on Eddie " she said continuing to tickle me

" How about no Alice and don't call me Eddie" I said

" Fine " Since we all already know you're in love with Bella. She said confidence in her started tickling me again.

" SSSHHHHH" I said looking at the phone nervously.

" Don't worry Eddie, I put us on mute" She said rolling her eyes. " So what do you say Edward, get Bella to come tomorrow. I'll make it worth your while, she said winking

" Fine Alice, get the hell off of me and get the fuck out of my room" I said sitting up exhausted from dealing with her

" Ok lover boy" she said skipping out of my room.

I looked at the phone. I can't believe Alice got me to confess.I've had feelings for Bella since eighth grade when she first met Alice. She was gorgeous, smart, funny…. She was everything. I knew back in elementary school it wasn't the best idea to ask her out then due to the fact that I was quite the nerd, and extremely awkward. So in high school, I started to change things up a bit. Cut my hair differently, wear more expensive clothes, small things like that.

All of a sudden I had the entire school's population drooling after me, except for Bella, even teachers were trying to seduce me !

" umm Hello, Alice are you still there ? " Bella's voice projected from the phone, pulling me from my flash back, I picked up the phone , running one hand through my even more messy messed up hair.

" Hi Bella" i said awkwardly hoping that my prior thoughts about her wouldn't come out in accidental word vomit.

" Are you ok Edward?!" Was that genuine concern I heard in her voice ?

" Ya I'm fine, Can I give you some advice Bella" I said

" Sure " she responded as if she were asking a question.

" I suggest you come over here before skating tomorrow, Rosalie has some skates you could borrow. And before you argue with me about skating just know that Alice with drag you from your house if you decline. Now get some rest Bella you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I hung up the phone.

As I layed in the middle of my bedroom floor pondering. Bella was one of the most amazing people I had ever known. Against popular belief I was just plain old Edward Cullen, why would she choose me

 **I hope you all enjoyed this filler chapter, trust me much more exciting things are to come I just had to set things up properly for the next chapter. Also it is now summer vacation so you will all hopefully being hearing alot more from me !**

 **Follow me on my social media so we can chat about the story :)**

 **Instagram : lpsbiancatv/**

 **Twitter /lpsbiancatv**

 **Snapchat: lpsbiancatv**

 **Thanks for all the love and support always !**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

 **Back at it again with another chapter! Time for shout outs !**

 **Thank you to rachaelpara1982 for following/adding this story to her favorites, hope you see this gurl !**

 **Now on to the story !**

 **BPOV**

I was pissed ! All I wanted to do all weekend was sit by myself, locked in my room and watch _Netflix_. I had already planned everything ! _Vampire Diaries_ followed by _Bates Mote_ l and finish with some _Gilmore Girls_. Why is it when I am completely free and willing to hangout, everyone is suddenly busy but NOW I have some free time to myself and suddenly it's " _Let go skating guys , we totally haven't been working our asses off all semester and are totally energized and in love with life_ !"

I would have to suck it up though. I felt bad for Edward. If being threatened by Alice wasn't bad enough, I didn't want him to feel like a third wheel tomorrow. Alice is dating Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmett. That would leave poor Edward all alone. This tends to be a trend in the Cullen family so I have become his default date for family outings, for example his cousin's from Denali's wedding last summer.

I woke up early the next morning, showered and got ready. I met everyone at the rink, five minutes late just to piss off Alice, since she thrives off of being puncutal all the damn time. I swear the Cullens were descendants from gods. Edward, Alice and Emmett looked like Angels, you would half expect to see a halo floating around them some where. Dressed in oufits straight from a high fashion magazine. Rosalie handed me the skates that would be the death of me for the day. Hockey Skates. Thank god. Everyone tied up their skates and started gliding. Alice was the first one on the ice. Doing her perfect turns and twists in her figure skates…. Screw her. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett soon followed. Then is was my turn. I knew this was a bad idea. I should have just faked being sick or something. I looked behind me. Edward was eyeing me careful, like he was trying to read my thoughts or something. **( Ha, see that's funny, because … you know ….. Never mind …)**

" Want me to go first, i'll catch you if you fall" he offered.

" Yes please" I accepted, thankful for his excistence.

He gracefully slid onto the ice and did a figure eight so he was facing me again.

"Ok Bella, you're going to put one foot on the ice and push off with the other" he said, looking more nervous then I felt.

What he said sounded simple enough, but knowing me, I would find a way to make it complicated.

I tried what he said. But instead of pushing off with the other foot, I accidentally jumped. I think there was a glitch in my nero control system. There is most definitly something wrong with me.

 **EPOV**

I had never thought faster in my life. I'm a terrible skater but the drive to save Bella pushed me. I positioned myself to catch her. I caught her in my arms, in a tight hug, spinning from the left over momentum of our weight coliding.

"This is why i don't skate" She muttered into my chest

" You wanna know a secret" I asked looking down at her

" What" she looked up at me

" I hate skating" I whispered

' So why are you here" She retorted

" Same reason you're here" I responded

" Alice" We said in unison looking over at my sister and my bestfriend.

And then an idea came to mind. My house was empty. My parents went on a skiing trip over march break. Leaving the house to my siblings and I .

" Hey, you wanna go back to my place" I asked, nervous for her response, plannig the evening step by step in my head as I waited for her to awnser.

" At, least take me out to dinner first" She mocked, a smug grin on her face

" I have an idea, i just need you to trust me I said as genuinely as I could

" Ok!" she beamed.

I looked over at my siblings and their partners. Jasper and Alice were doing film liked lifts and tricks, while Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be found. Knowing my older brother, they were probably making out under a bench somewhere. I positioned Bella's hands on my shoulder's so I was leading. We made our quick escaped. I carried her to the car so she didn't have to walk in her skates after getting concerned looks on the way after she almost fell face first. Once in my Volvo, be both changed out of our skates and into our shoes.

" So what's this plan you have " She asked, a slight look of concern on her face

" You'll see i winked

 **BPOV**

I felt kinda bad leaving everyone at the rink, but to be honest I didn't want to be there in the first place soooooo, it was a sorry not sorry kinda moment.

Edward started driving at the speed of light. I forgot what it was like to drive with him, it had been a while. He finally stopped in a _Walmart parking lot_.

I'll be right back, he promised, a huge grin on his face.

" Ok i said" Smiling nervously .

I decided to text Alice.

 _I am SO sorry , not really sure what's happening , but Edward said he had a surprise for me, see you later._

As i pressed send, Edward opened the driver side door, getting in and throwing a bag in the back.

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What are you doing!" I said starting to get impatient.

" I thought it was obvious love ? Im making you dinner" He said smoothly.

I was hungry now that i thought about it , and in the past Edward had presented himself to be a damn good cook.

By the time we pulled into his drive way i was starving. We walked into his empty house and I sat on the couch. He disappeard into a random hallway in his mansion like home. Suddenly through the over head speakers _Skinny Love by Bon Iver_ started playing. He came back to the living room with a ice tea in hand.

" For you my dear" He said slightly bowing as he handed me the drink.

" Thanks" I said smiling up at him.

He then dissapeared into the kitchen, bringing the walmart bags with him. I didn't really notice the time passing as I watch the world through the Cullen's bay window. Tantalizing aromas filled the room. I had no idea what he was making but I already knew it would be delicious.

 **EPOV**

Im surprised Bella had not broken into the kitchen to steal a peek at what I was making. Hopefully she continued to behave herself .

After finishing our dinner, I dug around for my moms fancy plates that she only pulls out at thanksgiving and christmas and plated the if I washed them properly Esme wouldn't notice.

" Dinner is served" I said in a fony french accent, earning a laugh from the other room.

The setting sun gave her the perfect glow as she walked into the room. Her hair turning a flamy red, her dark eyes adding to the effect. She took one look at the food and grinned like the grinch

" Fetccine Alfredo! My favorite!" She said

She sat down and we ate, talking casually, what our plans were after high school. After finishing our meal she looked wistfully out the kichen window. She looked too beautiful to be real.

" I never noticed you guys had a hot tub" She said gesturing out the kitchen window "

" We got it installed last summer but it didn't start working till september so we havent really used it yet " I explained

" I have an idea" She said pushing herself away from the table.

I looked at her completly confused. She ran out of the kichen. With Bella Swan it was easier to expect the unexpected….. If that makes any sense. While was she adventuring who know where, I decided to clean up the plates

" Taa daa" she said entering the kitchen in one of my sister's bathing suits.

I stood they're stund not really sure what to do.

" Meet you in the hot tub" she said with a wink.

 **Kinda of a long one and a bit of a filler, but trust me big things are on the way ! Thank you for all the support as per usual. If you have any situations you would like to see in the future of** _ **Chasing After You**_ **comment it down below !**

 **Love always**

 **Heybee13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Suh Dudes,**

 **Back again with a new chapter (Duh) been typing my little fingers off**

 **Enjoy**

 **BPOV**

I don't know what I was doing or where I was going with this all I knew is I was going somewhere. Thank goodness Alice and I were the same size, it made things very convenient. I walked out onto the Cullen's backyard patio watching as the sun was setting. It was March and I soon felt the cold seeping in. I quickly walked over to the hot tub to take the cover off. Even though it had never been used it seemed to on. I hoped in not bothering to wait for Edward. I don't know how much more weird this day could get. First skating, then being made my favorite dinner. It's still a mystery to me how Edward knew I liked that specific dish so much. I heard the screen door behind me interrupting my thoughts. It was Edward in all of his shirtless glory. See the thing is, the last time I saw him shirtless was before his growth spirts, and can I just say, the view was glorious.

" My god it's freezing out here," He said with a goofy smile while wrapping his arms around himself, making me believe he didn't mind the weather too much.

" It's….. 90 degrees in here," I said looking at the thermometer.

He walked over and swiftly jumped into the hot tub.

" Wow, the sky is so beautiful," He said looking up at the setting sun and the burst of colors that followed.

" Ya, I agreed. Maybe we should go hot tubbing during golden hour more often.

He suddenly looked at me straight on, as if there was something he wanted to say but couldn't find the words.I returned his stare.

" What," I said feeling myself blush at the sudden attention he was giving me

" Bella there's something I need to tell you. Something that I've known for a long time and haven't been able to find the right words. Bella Swan, you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. We became great friends through Alice and you have forever changed my life. You showed me what it meant to live."

He moved in closer so we were only a foot away from my face.

" You've been an amazing friend, he continued, but you're much more than that to me. He put his palm on my now fire truck red cheek.

He stopped abruptly like he didn't know how to word his next thought. I understood though. If what I thought was happening was coming true I had to think fast. I don't know what came over me.

I started closing the gap. Moving closer, in pursuit of closing the gap between us. Now I could feel his breath. He looked at me, his green eyes steady and glazed over. He grabbed my wet hands from the pool and put them on the sides of his face. Only an inch of space was left. He closed the gab slowly. Brushing his lips against mine, not completely going in for the kill yet. Then suddenly we heard noises from inside the house.

"Oh honey, we're home" I recognized Alice's musical voice from the kitchen.

I dropped my hands from his face and he backed up.

He got out of the hot tub and got us towels from a container beside the hot tub. He handed me one and walked inside the house.I followed quickly.

" Oh there you are Eddie," Alice said, are you going to explain to me by exactly you ditched family skate day, and why are you all wet, she said looking us both up and down. A look of confusion on her face

Edward started Alice down, like he was secretly shooting daggers with his eyes, and stomped upstairs without saying a word.

" Well that was rude, would you like to explain Bella," Alice said in mock disgust

" Alice, Bella probably hurt her feet so bad during skating that she came back here with Edward, and had a soak in the hot tub," Jasper said entering the room, giving me a look a reassurance featured by his best cocky smile.

" I guess that makes sense," Alice mumbled looking at Jasper

" Hey, where's Rose and Emmett," I asked noticing their absence.

" Emmett was going to drive her home," Jasper said

" Already ?!" I asked trying to estimate what time it was

" It's 8:30," Jasper said, filling me in

' What, already?!" I said, panicking, it takes forever to get to the Cullen house on a regular day, but with the way my truck has been driving lately, I would be lucky if I got there before Christmas.

" Why don't you just sleep over, it's been a while since we had a girls night, " Alice said a huge smile appearing on her face

I didn't have anything to do tommorow. Then I thoughtback to hot tub. We. almost. KISSED!

" Ya ! I would love to sleep over. I said a little too excited.

" Um, okay, Alice said obviously confused at my sudden excitement. I'll go set up my room

Alice left the room. Jasper went into the living room smiling and shaking his head.

 **EPOV**

.Happened. It's like the whole day had suddenly just dawned on me. The skating. Leaving with Bella. Dinner. The hot tub. THE ALMOST KISS! I walked into my room closing the

door behind me. I began pacing. If it weren't for my sister walking in to the house…. If i was just a few seconds faster…. DAMN.

I threw my towel across the room in frustration. The towel floated in the air for second and fell at my feet. Damn physics! I stomped over to my bed before I accidentally broke something, knowing no amount of rage could be compared to Esme's rath if I broke one of her lamps. Sitting down, I pondered.

" Edward you in here, Jasper said knocking on the door and peeking his head in."

" What's up Jazz" I replied with a sigh.

He walked in calmly, closing the door behind him but as the door was closed….

" WHAT HAPPEND WITH YOU AND BELLA ?!" he said a little too loud.

" SSSHHHHHHH" I replied hoping the whole house didn't hear my best friend's question.

' Fine. But dude come on, I need details, I already know you have feelings for her.

" What, how did you know ? " i said

" It's like wondering if grass is green, there's no question. It's become more obvious over the years but if you must know….Alice told me

'' Damn it Alice , I muttered into my hands.

" It's ok because as your best friend, it's my job to help you get the girl bro." Jasper said patting me on the shoulder.

" Ya whatever" i continued

He punched me in the shoulder

"Oww" I said gripping my shoulder, what was that for

"THAT was for not telling me yourself about your little crush, he said smiling and walking back towards by bedroom door.

" Oh and by the way , Bella's sleeping over , if that makes any difference to you" He said winking and closing the door.

Bella sleeping over. This could go all type of ways… I fell back onto my bed in exasperation.

 **BPOV**

I was unsure if sleeping over was the best thing to do but then again I was unsure of a lot of things. I started off by calling charlie.

" YES, yes, stay as long as you want " He responded when I asked him if I could sleepover.

" Wow dad, at least act like you're gonna miss me tonight" I said slightly hurt.

"Oh, it's not that Bells, I'm just glad that you're getting some quality time with your friends.

" Ya ok dad, see you tomorrow" I hung up.

I went upstairs to Alice's room to change, to find her sitting on her bed, the pull out mattress already covered with sheets and a pair of sweats waiting for me.

" Thanks Alice" I said reaching out for the sweats

" AH! You get the Pj's when you give me information! " She said putting her arm over the sweats.

" Alice, I'm soaking wet, and what information?" I asked.

" You and Edward" She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

I wasn't even going to deny anything anymore

I sighed

" Ok Alice, I'll tell you if you let me go change" i pleaded

" Don't test me Bella Swan" she said in her most stern voice possible, glaring at me.

 **EPOV**

I don't even know how long it had been since Jasper left my room but I was still sitting on my bed. Thinking. Thinking about Bella. Thinking about Bella in that swimsuit….. Thinking about Bella without the swimsuit. I began to lose my focus and notice, my little friend had popped up. Damn I really liked this girl. To think if I was just a few seconds faster ! Damn I continued to sit there I realized I was just getting harder and harder so I got in the shower. It wasn't very often that I got lost in those kind of thoughts but Bella…. That was a different story, It made me wish she could join me in the shower.I got up then thought better of it. It felt creepy and a bit pervy to excute my plan in the shower while Bella was 1 in the house and 2 I didn't know if she even had feelings for me. I got changed into my sweat pants and didn't put on a shirt. I needed to calm down and get my not so little problem to go away.

 **BPOV**

" Wow, Alice said, so I came in…."

"Just as we were about to kiss," I finished her sentence, concluding my story.

" Damn Bella, I'm sorry" she said looking genuinely sad until she looked up at me. I'm gonna make it up to you, she said a new glow to her eyes.

" Alice, no do not i repeat do not intervene" I said panicking at her new excitement.

She got up and grabbed the sweats out of my hand and raced over to her closet. She rummaged around until she found something to her liking. She threw a ball of clothes at me. I unravealed the ball to find a pair of baby blue shorts a black tank top cut in a v-neck with lace pattern.

' Alice what are these' I said confused looking from her to the clothes.

' Don't worry about that' she said grabbing her phone and sending what looked to be a text.

She left the room and closed the door suddenly leaving me sitting on the bed. She did that kind of thing a lot. Leaving everyone in shock with every dancer like movement she time alone gave me a minute to think. I had always just thought of Edward as my friend, my little brother even. Sure it was hard to continue thinking that after he hit puberty but

chiezeled body. Him in his swim trunks today. How far things could have gone if Alice hadn't shown up. I noticed my own breathing had gotten a little harder. I needed to calm down.

EPOV

I was absolutely not in the mood to talk to anyone after my conversation with Jasper, but then came my other pain in my side. My sister Alice.

"Oh Eddie!" She said in her usual singing voice. I have good news for you and dad extended their vacation a week, Emmett is staying the night at Rosalie's and I'm going over to Jazz's so you and Bella will have the house to yourselves tonight

 **See I told you big things were happening! This chapter was kinda rushed since I super excited for the things coming up between the characters :) Hope you enjoyed my lengthy brain vomit lol. Again another filler but next chapter… it's going down.**

 **Thanks**

 **Heybee13**


End file.
